


[PODFIC] it takes a house, a village

by forzandopod



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: “If you shower my couch with love and affection, I might actually kill you.” Or: how Tim Drake buys a house, rebuilds his life, and accidentally falls in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it takes a house, a village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959767) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

**Length:** 01:03:33 

**Music:** [Ghosts In Empty Houses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqKwNXHoZl8) by Jukebox the Ghost

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bDCU%5d%20it%20takes%20a%20house%20a%20village.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)


End file.
